Meadows
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: Jasper Hale just moved to Forks Washington to be met by another coven of vampires... And a pack of werewolves. Sorry this wasn't a very good description but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So as some of you may know this is like my third attempt at a well written Twilight story. The other two times I created a new character for the series that was the lead role and I think that sent it into a small-ish downward spiral. So this time the only new characters I create shall be side characters. Oh and Jasper doesn't have the usual Jasper past that everyone knows. I'm changing it. He still has the scars though!**

Edward's point of view.

Every head snapped towards the door to the lunchroom. surprisingly the Cullen's paid the most attention to the dull thud of biker boots hitting the floor. We could all smell it before he even showed his face. The newcomer was a vampire and new vampire's brought trouble.

I looked up at the boy who immediately locked in on us studying us as we did him. The boy had honey like hair and was of course very beautiful and very pale. He looked as though he had just woken up... But how could I place this... It made him look good.

Bella tensed up at my side at the look of the boy. She obviously knew he was a vampire too. Most everyone had averted their attention back to the blob of what appeared as and let me emphasize _appeared _as mashed potatoes but you never knew with these people.

Alice stood swiftly not in a move to throw her food away. Far from it.

All eyes were now on Alice as she walked to Jasper. They whispered and only the delicate ears of a vampire could pick up the conversation.

"Excuse me." Alice said politely but it wasn't a question and she said it in a way that meant he would either talk to her or... Actually you don't really want to know what little Alice is capable of.

New boys eyes flicked up to her then down to his shoes. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome to come sit with us today but we'll need to take you to talk with our 'leader' after school." She said and the boy politely declined.

"No thank you and I'm not here for any trouble. I won't feed off of humans and I'm sure we can set up hunting grounds later but after school today I'm occupied." He said calmly and we could practically see the scowl on Alice's face. She turned around and danced to us with her fluid ballerina like movements.

New boy was still being watched as he sat down at one of the few deserted tables with a book clenched tightly in one hand._ Wuthering heights_. One of Bella's favorites.

I continued to stare at Jasper until Bella gripped my wrist pulling my attention back to her as she started questioning me on what would happen now that a new vampire was here. Quite honestly I didn't know the answer to most of her questions but answered them to the best of my abilities.

Jasper~

I read silently and kept the book open hidden by other books wrapped around it. I eventually had to gather my stuff and simply walk to my car.

The other vampire's had a silver Volvo and I now regretted not getting a new car. I currently had a light blue Porsche 911 Carrera. It was my favorite car ever but looking around the parking lot I felt a little self-conscious. I stopped at the bank to pull out some of my saved money. I had always been pretty rich and even with my stupidly expensive new house and epic new car I had a couple hundred million. My new job at the hospital was adding to it quickly. I drove out to my new house and passed a very familiar car on my way there.

I pulled over on the side of the dirt road and saw the coven of vampires get out of the Volvo. I stopped the car and got out.

The only real reason I had turned down the offer to go to their house earlier was because that annoying girl had annoyed me to the point that I just needed to make it stop!

I watched the girl waited until she turned then ran up behind her. Just as I was about to tap her shoulder when my wrists were grabbed and I got thrown so I was now on my back on the ground a large boot in the center of my chest.

The man stepping on me was huge. In the muscle category. Jeez I don't think I could get out of it if I tried. So I didn't.

I glared at the man and soon enough he was pulled off of me.

"Sorry about that." Annoying pixie said and I brushed her off standing up.

"I'm Alice." She chirped then introduced everyone else.

A man with blonde hair and ice blue eyes walked out of the house and walked up to greet me.

"Carlisle." He said.

"I'm Jasper."

The next and last person to walk out of the house was a woman. She took one look at me and I took a long look at her.

Esmé was in front of me in a flash and any wind I had knocked out when she tackled me in a death hug.

"Jasper!" She squealed rather girlishly. Though she is a girl so I can't really blame her.

"Esmé!" I said rather surprised. I had truly believed I would never see the girl again.

I could feel eyes on me. I flicked my eyes toward them and saw that the only eyes not staring right at me were the humans. I looked away back to Esmé.

Esmé flipped around when Carlisle tapped her on the shoulder. "Esmé who is this?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well Jasper is my brother." She said coolly and calmly as I nodded my head almost idiotically behind her.

Carlisle stared at me for a long time as did everyone else but I just looked at Carlisle in a stare off almost. He looked away first. Ha.

"Well then... Uh... I guess sense you're a relative you can stay."

"Thank you and I don't suck the blood of humans so there shouldn't no problem there."

"We don't either." stupid pixie said from somewhere behind me.

"There's a section of forest in front of my house I guess I could just hunt there?"

"No absolutely not! You're Esme's brother so you're welcome to hunt anywhere you want." I smiled at him lightly and then made to my car. I gave everyone a light wave as I made off to my car.

* * *

Not two hours later had Esmé called me a I was back at the Cullen house sitting on a stool in their kitchen as Esmé made food for the human who was also sitting in the kitchen. everyone else was out hunting.

"Jasper have you found a mate?" Esmé asked politely.

"No."

Esmé had offered to decorate my new house and after she but the weird food in the oven for like... Wait what?... FOUR HOURS FOR FOOD! I screamed in my head. Wow.. Just wow.

Bella came along too and Esmé carried her to my house because we didn't want to take the car.

My house was only two stories high but it had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, two kitchens, living/dinning room, game room, and very surprisingly it had an outdoor pool (and an indoor pool too). I told you it was like stupidly expensive.

Three huge moving vans were outside and we got to work bringing the heavy furniture inside.

Bella was carrying in a box of my just-for-show silverware when she tripped over air. The box went flying and the contents went everywhere. A knife hit her arm and in second I had her pinned up against the wall in mere seconds her blood trailing into my mouth.

Bella struggled against me kicking and screaming. Esmé tried to pull me away but I wouldn't budge until I strong hand gripped my shoulder and I was thrown back against the opposite wall.

Edward was staring at Bella wide-eyed.

"She'll be fine." I mumbled rubbing my head.

Edward turned and had me pinned to my ground punching my face over and over not letting up even as I tried to explain. My skin slowly split open.

Edward stared at me for a very long time well Carlisle was checking over Bella.

"Edward!" He called out "She's not turning!" He yelled.

Edward stared at me more and I put my hand to my cheek to stop the blood flow.

"What are you?"

"Half vampire." I replied curtly.

He looked at me in confusion before going to Bella's side and pulling her into a tight hug.

I picked up all the stuff Bella had dropped and Esmé was in my face "You're _not_ welcome to hunt on out land anymore. I think it would be best if you stayed away."

I growled lightly but then nodded not wanting to blow up at my only alive sister. I tried to get over to Bella but Emmett wouldn't allow me within ten feet of her.

"Sorry." I called out to her and her eyes flashed to me giving me a genuine yet slightly pained smile.

They were all gone in minuets and I was alone in the house.

**So yeah... I was planning on making this a love story between Edward and Jasper but I don't know yet... Maybe it will be... Maybe it won't... So Um... Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made up my mind! This shall be a Jasper/Edward story! Thanks for reading! Oh and even after reading breaking dawn I still don't entirely know all my facts on half-vampires so some of the half-vampire stuff is my imagination! This is two chapters condensed into one because they were both short!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed from a deep sleep. Sense I'm a half-vampire I don't sleep much but when I do I'm like a rock. I put on clothes not really caring. I looked in the mirror before I walked out of the house and couldn't hold in a laugh. I was driving around in a very high-end car and here I stood wearing shoes that were practically busting at the seams (Though the seams were now made of duct tape), skinny jeans that were severely ripped (though not to bad), and a green T-shirt I got for free at a garage sale (Although the sign said it was free I still had to pay for it)

I got in my car and tore off down the familiar dirt road to Forks High. I saw a rusted red truck pulled off to the side of the road and a figure clad in a brown sweatshirt and not to fashionable jeans was bending over the hood. I pulled over.

Bella's car had broken down so I was giving her a lift to school. We fell into an easy conversation on how I would have to take her shopping. She defended by saying that Rosalie and Alice took her shopping but gave in and agreed to go shopping after school after I pointed out that the angry pixie probably only shopped at the stores she liked and that I would take her to all the Bella type stores.

"Hey Isabella? Where is Edward?"

"I told him to go home and talk with his siblings. Oh and call me Bella!" I smiled at her as we walked into school stripping off our wet jackets.

Edward was suddenly in front of me his arm around Bella "Jasper." He said coolly nodding toward me.

"Hello Edward!" I said rather cheerily as I went to my first class. Art.

* * *

The day went by like a breeze and suddenly I found myself in lunch reading my book, leaning against a wall, alone. Well I was alone until Bella sat down next to me and pulled out the homework assignment I had given her. She had gotten three vogue magazine's out of the glove compartment of my car. Yes, I do keep vogue in my car.

We opened up to the first page and I took out a pen asking Bella what she liked and the stuff she did like I wrote down the store next to it were you could get almost the same thing for way less money.

Pretty soon the table was full of girls with notebooks taking note of everything I said. I even quickly scribbled down a few things for myself as to where I could find some of these things for men. Edward never even showed up which I could tell got Bella slightly nervous but she didn't voice anything.

We exchanged phone numbers and throughout the rest of the day I secretly texted Bella.

I almost ran out to my car when the bell rang and jumped in.

"I need to stop by my house and leave a note for my dad and since none of the Cullen's have replied to my messages I want to stop at their house to leave a note too so they know where I am." Bella said and I nodded as she directed me to her house. She ran inside and was back in a flash. Now! Over the river and through the tree's to the Cullen's house we go!

I stopped my car in the middle of the dirt road and Bella ran up to the door not getting a chance to knock when Edward opened the door. I couldn't help but listen in.

"I'm going shopping. I thought you would want to know."

"With who?"

"Just a couple of friends."

I almost started laughing because it was quite obvious she was going with me seeing as how my car was right in front of the house.

"What's going on?" The annoying pixie asked then looked out at the street "Why is _he_ here?"

"Bella's going shopping with him."

I got out of the car and was up at their door in seconds. "Hello." I said with a small tinge of a smile.

Alice pulled Bella inside but Bella tried to pull away and a surprised Alice let her go.

"I'm going with you." Edward said knowing that trying to get Bella not to do something when she had her heart set on it was futile.

"Me too!" Pixie chimed in.

I pointed to pixie "No you're not!"

"Please Alice don't come." Bella begged and soon enough we were all in my car driving to Port Angeles.

* * *

We walked out of the first store Bella and I carrying what seemed like ten bags each. Edward walked close next to Bella. Bella's stomach grumbled and Edward's eyes had gone black. Edward finally agreed on letting me take Bella to get food and him quickly draining some random animal.

Bella and I both ordered something. I could eat food as a half vampire it just wasn't all that appetizing.

Bella and I fell into a smooth conversation and I could see her moving around in her seat.

"Jasper?" She stopped me mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"I don't love Edward."

My eyes widened "What?"

"Well see he kind of um... I think he just thinks I love him because I have that blood thing... And um yeah..."

"Who do you like then?"

"A boy at our school named Josh Nakashima." She admitted and I searched my brain for that boy coming up with a blank.

Bella pulled her cell phone and flashed it to me showing a picture of a pale blonde Asian boy. I've actually seen this boy around quite often.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever call or text him?"

"No um... I'd be to embarrassed." She said looking down.

I scrolled through her contacts until I found Josh 3

Hi Josh! It's Isabella (Bella).

I clicked send right as Edward walked in the door.

He sat down as her phone beeped. Bella jumped then opened her phone and quickly punched something in after forwarding me the text.

Oh hello Bella! Glad you finally got around to texting me. I had just about given up on you!

I smiled and closed my phone as Bella finished eating periodically replying to a text message much to Edward's annoyance. The next few stores Bella and I fell into an easy pattern of discussing Josh in whispers not using his name and discussing clothes.

One text message knocked us off our feet. Well almost.

Hey are you free later tonight?

I quickly grabbed Bella's phone and typed 'yes'

Do you want to meet up at like seven? I can pick you up?

I put Bella's phone in my back pocket to make sure that she would seriously contemplate on her relationships instead of just eagerly responding to her crush. Before she could even respond she had to break up with Edward anyway.

* * *

Edward would not allow Bella to go to my house so now we were in Edward's room and Bella was trying on outfits to go out with Josh.

Bella had made her decision and already responded that yes she would go out with him.

I left the room for a second and told Edward that Bella wanted to talk to him.

I listened in from outside their room glad that everyone else (Except for Rosalie but she was indifferent towards me) had gone hunting.

"Edward?"

"Yeah you wanted to talk to me?"

"I-I... Um..."

"What is it I won't get mad whatever it is."

"I'm breaking up with you."

There was a dead silence then the sound of footsteps and the rustling of bags. As Bella slipped out of his room Edward called after her.

"Why? Is their someone else."

"To be honest? Yes there is and just so you know it's not Jasper."

Edward watched her go open-mouthed. When I heard the click of the door Edward was on top of me punching me again and again.

I didn't fight back as we threw me against a wall in his room then broke out into tear-less sobs curling up on the ground next to me.

I was very awkward at first but Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rubbed his back. I think I fell asleep while Edward just lay there still. Taking in the moment.

The scary part of this was... I enjoyed his embrace.

**Yes, yes the 'I enjoyed it' is very cliché and oh my gosh I laughed so hard when I wrote that Bella slipped out of his room. Double meaning their.**

**Please review! I enjoy constructive criticism but hating will get us no where!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow two chapters in one day... Wow... Maybe three? If I get like one review I'll post another chapter today! Also if I get five reviews I'll post three more chapters after my third! Yeah I'm in a writing mood today. Oh and this same thing is at the bottom Author's note spot for those people who don't read the top one's (Is that only me...?) Still read the bottom one though!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the following: Twilight, Vogue.**

Whether or not I fell asleep wrapped up in Edward was soon found out for I awoke in a bed. It wasn't Edward's bed and it wasn't my bed so I had no idea where I was.

I sat up quickly still wearing my skinny jeans and green t-shirt but my shoes were by the door along with a pair of heels. A girl's room?

I put on my shoes and cracked opened the door peeking out into what appeared as the Cullen's hallway. I walked down the stairs like a spy and realized that yes I was in the Cullen's house because my car was outside and someone was in the kitchen.

I peered into the kitchen and saw Esmé. I quickly went the other direction and tried to find Edward's room because I was utterly lost. I didn't even know were the front door was. I knew what direction it was in because I had seen my car through a window but still I couldn't get their.

I ran into something or rather someone in the hallway and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Emmett glaring down at me.

"Why are you here I thought we had made it quite clear that you're not welcome." He growled out and in seconds the family was their.

"How did you get in?" Alice asked.

I looked toward Edward for some help but he just looked at me blankly "Let's just get him out of the house." Edward finally said grasping my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

He looked at me for a long time "Don't come near us again... Thank you..." He whispered the last part and I was out the door driving away toward my house. I didn't get out of the car though. I just sat their staring out my windows.

* * *

The next morning I put on something random like the same thing I wore yesterday in a different color... Amazing.

I drove to school getting lost several times and having to find my way back to the main road. I walked to my first period as Bella caught up to me smiling brightly.

"So it went well?"

"But of course! In fact we're hanging out tonight too!"

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

Bella stopped us for a moment so she could point out Josh in a crowd of friends describing something very animatedly using his hands and everything. At one point he was making a waving motion with his hand and he locked eyes with Bella smiling. She waved back.

The bell rang and I bolted to class yelling sorry to people as I knocked them out-of-the-way. I got to class just in time. To be late.

* * *

Today I had to dress out for gym. I had gym with practically all the Cullen's. I put on my basket-ball shorts quickly and traded out my blue tee-shirt for a black one then walked out to were we were all playing baseball.

I heard several people talking about the Cullen's and baseball asking if they were good at it. Everyone got the same answer from everyone 'The Cullen's always stay on the sidelines. We don't know if they're good at sports at all.

We made our way out to the field and I stayed close by Bella as she went on and on about how she was horrible at sports and she couldn't wait to see the vampires totally destroy everyone.

Their was two teams. It was me and like twenty something other kids against the vampires and fifteen or something other kids. I was batting first. Rosalie the indifferent one was pitching. We smiled at each other and I could just make out the words 'give it all you got' and 'death-match' muttered under her breath. I nodded and gripped the metal bat tightly as the ball came at me fast. I hit it bending the bat and sending the ball out of the field. I had just hit home plate as Emmett brought back the ball. The ball was unusable now.

The game continued on like that. The vampires would go easy on the humans and even easier on Bella (I'm guessing Edward hasn't told them yet), but on me they would send the balls like bullets. A ball actually knocked me off my feet once.

* * *

Lunch came too fast and I found myself all alone in the corner table looking through my _vogue _and marking stores. A tray clattered down in front of me. It was Edward.

"You're breaking your own rule." I said blankly not shifting my gaze from the magazine.

"I'm such a rebel." He said and I cracked a smile.

"Nice to know you don't hate me. My face still hurts though."

"No it doesn't."

Three other trays came down on the table "It's a party!" I exclaimed in a monotone.

I took a second to check who was sitting at _my_ table. Angie, Belli, Joshi, and Eddi! If I'm Jazzie that would be simply amazing!

I broke out into fits of laughter at my own lame joke.

Everyone looked at me and I explained how odd I was.

Everyone (Except Joshi) looked purely disgusted at the nicknames.

"Get over it." I stated and went back to slowly eating.

**I am forever going to call Josh Joshi. Just thought you should know that! Continue reading my author's note!**

**Wow two chapters in one day... Wow... Maybe three? If I get like one review I'll post another chapter today! Also if I get five reviews I'll post three more chapters after my third! Yeah I'm in a writing mood today.**


	4. Oh my quite a proposition!

**I am so sorry to those of you who commented on the last chapter something came up... Let's see if I can pay you back with two chapters today and five chapters over the weekend? Sorry! Also what exactly is a beta? I probably should have figured that out by now.**

I scream pierced through my sleep veil and I sat bolt upright looking straight into a mirror as my mouth opened in an O and the screaming stopped. Huh... guess it was me.

FRIDAY! I quickly put on clothes going for a plaid blue button down shirt with a solid yellow bow tie. Today was is the perfect day... Full of Edward...

Were did that come from?

I looked out the window. Sun.

I screamed again falling to my knees "NO!"

This was my Edward day! I sighed sitting in my car pulling my gold skinny jean covered knees up to my chin. I put the key in the engine driving off down the road the sun not effecting my skin in the slightest.

I looked out my window as I drove by the Cullen's and my eyes locked with Edward's. Oh how I wish I could stay at the house with my dear, sweet Edward.

An idea slowly formulated in my head and I looked directly at Edward my eyes locking with his as I thought to him.

'Meet me in ten minuets a mile away from here. If you're not there in one minuet I'll go on without you.'

I accelerated my speed to sixty miles per hour.

I pulled over grabbing my emergency only bag and found Edward leaning up against the tree.

I pulled Edward into the sunlight and dug through my bag all well singing 'Barbie girl' in my head so he didn't know what I was going to do. A pulled a turtle neck out of the back of my car and had him put it on. I then went to work looking through my bag.

I finally found what I was looking for as Edward was still looking at me weirdly. I stood on my toes holding a brush with _very_ pale colored foundation painting over where I could see glittering and having him wear thin gloves.

"Peeerrrrfect! Now I can have my Edward day!"

Edward scoffed "and how exactly does this work?"

"Well the sunlight can't reach your skin so no sparkling!" I exclaimed rather proud of myself.

"If I start sparkling at any time during the day I will kill you." He muttered getting into the car.

I joyously drove us to school blasting Pink in our over sensitive eardrums.

I pulled in to the parking lot running around and opening Edward's door for him.

"Have you told your family about Bella yet?" I questioned.

"No."

I sighed and grabbed my black back that had Vogue printed on one side. My magazines!

I linked my arm with Edward and he looked slightly awkward but still came with my as I entered the school pulling Edward along towards Bella's locker digging through my bag with my free hand.

Bella was hanging out with Joshi. I handed Bella the issue of Vogue she wanted and throwing my arms around Joshi!

"JOSHI!"

"JAZZI!"

"LOL!" I said actually saying the letters out loud.

"OMG!" Josh said doing the same.

I high-fived Joshi and ran to math with Edward in tow. This wasn't his first class but science (his first class) was right across the hall. We both sat nearest the door so I could send thoughts to Edward and he could mouth things to me.

I wrapped my beautiful vogue in my math book.

* * *

Gym came along and I looked for the certain place I always change in that was walled off. Someone was already there.

I sighed dramatically before searching around some more and not finding a single place that didn't have someone already changing. Frustrated I stood back to back with Edward my chest facing a wall.

I pulled my shirt over my head revealing about twenty bite marks on my back and ten on my shoulders. With vampires the bit marks turn to a white color but with half vampire's they turn an angry red against our pale skin.

Edward moved away to put his clothes in a bin and suddenly all eyes were on me. Or rather the marks.

I quickly put on my gym shirt not meeting anyone's gaze. Edward had seen them too but he had a look of recognition on his face and not horror.

I didn't get these scars heroically saving anyone.

_Flashback_

_"Jasper!" The scream pierced silence._

_I was silent._

_"JASPER!"_

_Silence._

_Suddenly Esme's screams could no longer be heard as the vampire's dragged her away and I was left in the darkness rolled into a ball._

_I felt something sink into my back. Then more and more._

_Five vampire's at once were draining me of any blood the half human part of me had. They ripped at my skin and sucked me dry._

_I wouldn't see my dear sister until I moved to one town under a constant cover of clouds._

_END FLASHBACK_

I ran up the stairs next to Edward and he suddenly said something. Penetrating the silence.

"Who was it?"

I shook my head looking down.

"Jasper just tell me who did it."

I looked Edward in the eyes and recited the five names "Laurent, James, Victoria, Elspeth, Hyacinth."

"Laurent? James? Victoria?"

"Y-you know them."

"Yes. I'm guessing the rest of their coven is dead but from what I know those three are somewhere near Winnipeg in Manitoba, Canada."

I stared at Edward for a few minuets blankly before saying "You'll need more make-up after gym."

* * *

By Lunch time I wasn't even in the united states.

**So! I'm going to rephrase my top Author's note to _six_ chapters tomorrow? Eh eh? Oh and in my story its past when they meet those three (James, Victoria, etc...) but I'm making it so that those three never started attacking people and they just had a friendly game of baseball! I will be adding fluff around the 6th chapter! Stay tuned for more from M! I wanted to make an acronym for my books tittle but it just looks like**

**a) my name starts with an m (which it doesn't)**

**b) The rating (It's totally not and never will be rated M)**

**c) A super awesome mega cool acronym (It totally is)**

**If you said it was A or B I don't blame you. I need something to call this because I don't want to type out Meadows all the time... Oh look I just did. Haha. **


	5. I sorry!

**Sorry didn't update because I was in the hospital (Just for one day but updating on the weekdays is strenuous due to home work) Oh and also I'm sick now. Bleh. Back to the action. There really isn't going to be much action maybe like a paragraph or two of some intense fighting... I try to make my fighting scenes really intense to make up for lack of length. If you are disturbed by the mention of blood I suggest just skimming through that part or at the end of that section I'll briefly recap the fight. Just look towards the bottom. Sorry about the length of my authors note. Again what is a beta? Also is there a rule against your authors note being longer then your story? Not that that's ever happened (for ME at least) I'll put the first word in bold were it recaps the fight.**

EDWARD~**  
**

I could feel that something was wrong all through the next periods and by the time lunch rolled around I was absolutely sure. I got the office to let me call Carlisle and he informed the office that I would be driving home early. I really just wanted out of school and considering the fact that I've been like twenty-seven bordering twenty-eight times he doesn't care if we want to just skip.

I drove home then got out of the car and simply started running. Jasper's sent wasn't anywhere so I knew were he must be. It took one whole hour to even make it to Manitoba but finally I was standing in Winnipeg.

I could smell Jasper all over... It was intoxicating.

I zigzagged around town after the trail of sent. He smelled like grapes. What the heck? When did I start getting interested in what he smelled like?

I heard the sound of something being knocked over and I made my way over to the building peering into the window.

~ACTION~

Jasper was up against the three vampires. We didn't stand a chance and I'm sure we knew that but Jasper doesn't seem like the type to back down. Victoria lunged and Jasper was ripping at her throat managing to tear the rock hard vampire skin to show fresh human blood still making its way into her dead heart. I noticed a knew bite mark. This one on his cheek. Angry purple scar that kind of got mashed so it looked like a purple blob about the size of my thumb nail. But obviously a scar. Victoria fell with her throat exposed to everyone and jasper bashed in her head sending bits of brain every where. James was next pinning Jasper to the ground and punching him in the face. I winced at the pained look in Jasper's eyes because I had done this to him. As his lip tore open and I was sure Jasper had a nasty black eye, I intercepted ripping James off Jasper. My dear, sweat Jasper.

**I** easily discarded James and by the time I was done with James the last opponent was gone. With James and Victoria slowly roasting away in a fire a couple of abandend buildings away I took the time to examine Jasper. Jasper's lip was bleeding intensely and I was right he would have a black eye.

I leaned Jasper up against the wall of the building and sat next to him. A soundless Jasper rested his head on my shoulder and scooted close to me for warmth I could not give him. I sighed and wrapped my sweatshirt around him wrapping him up in my arms.

Jasper fell asleep and I stared at him a long time focusing on each one of his perfect features in turn. I studied his marvelous lips last staring at them with a vast longing.

I moved closer to him so I could see him closer and my instincts got the best of me. I pressed my ice-cold lips gently against Jasper's so as not to wake him. Jasper's eyes were open in a flash thwarting my efforts. I tried to pull back but slender fingers cupped my face and brought me closer. I didn't resist.

It seemed like the kiss only lasted seconds but in truth lasted minuets. I bright blush spilled across Jasper's face and I pulled him up the oversized sweatshirt hanging several inches below his fingertips for an adorable effect.

I grabbed my backpack from the corner and Jasper collapsed back to the floor.

"Are you OK?" I asked tentatively.

"Dizzy." He replied holding his head in his hands.

I picked him up setting him on my back so his face was nestled into my neck as I ran making it to Forks Washington in no time at all.

* * *

"YOU TRAITOR!" Alice screamed the second I was in the house just stopping by for a few things I would need to stay over at Jasper's house.

"What did I do Alice?"

"FIRST! You didn't tell us about Bella SECOND. You go prancing around with the _enemy_ THIRD. You broke out trust!" The little pixie screamed drawing everyone's attention to us.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Esmé asked confused.

"You know how Bella hasn't been here a while? Edward dumped her."

"I didn't 'dump' her. She decided she liked someone else more. Haven't you seen her getting all lovey dovey with Josh?" I questioned.

Everyone gasped.

"Edward why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"Also When I said he was prancing around with the enemy I meant he was totally making out with Jasper."

Making out is a strong choice of word-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"What the heck man! Come on I thought we all decided we were staying away the idiot."

I was upstairs and back down with my stuff in two seconds.

"Edward this is horrible." Esmé said.

"Obviously no one here likes me so I might as well go and stay with someone who enjoys my company." I glared at all of them and as I walked out of the house I added a little something for and extra shock "Oh and well your grieving the loss of your Edward you better count me out of any _Coven_ or _family_ related activities because apparently I don't have any."

I rushed off to Jasper's house leaving them with that.

**I think the real story was bordering 1000 words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I realized that I made a horrible mistake in one of my chapter ''Meet me in ten minuets a mile away from here. If you're not there in one minuet I'll go on without you.'' Sorry that was a pretty weird mistake.**

Jasper's point of view~

I lay on my bed unable to fall asleep due to the fact that I had slept so much over theses past few days. The kiss ran through my head over and over. I have always been attracted to girls but something about Edward was just so... _Appealing_.

I changed into some baggy plaid pajamas and a red sweatshirt. I heard a faint knock at the door and I ran down throwing open the door to see Edward.

Edward gave me a sad smile and I looked him over seeing that he was wearing the same thing but know he was holding a brown sack with clothes poking out of it.

I ushered him in and motioned for him to take a seat.

I sat across from Edward on the couch awkwardly looking at the ground.

"I kicked myself out." He said and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Alice knew that I had kissed you and she alerted the family. Long story short they got mad at me and I left."

I looked down again. It was all my fault. Edward had a loving family and as soon as I get here it's all gone "You shouldn't have left." I said still looking down.

Edward was in front of me in a flash holding my face in his hands and placing his forehead against mine. He kissed me softly but pulled away all to soon.

"Go back. apologise before they shun you." I said pushing him away and internally cringing at his look of abandonment. "Edward you love them all and you only just met me. Go back now."

He only just stared at me like a lost puppy. "Get out of my house!" I yelled throwing his stuff at him. He robotically got up and walked to the entrance glaring at me one last time as he shut the door.

I cried all night.

* * *

In the morning I could see the light purple on the tip of my eye and the gash on the left side of my lower lip, not to mention the small scar on my face. I put on a purple plaid button up shirt with some white skinny jeans.

I grabbed some cash off of the counter and drove to school silently. I went to grab my vogue but I stopped as my hand hovered above the handle. My hand dropped and I got out of the car with simply my backpack.

I saw Edward standing with his family across the parking lot. His eyes met with mine and he started to come towards me but mean little pixie pulled him back to the family glaring at me. I looked down.

"Jasper!" I heard a high-pitched voice say from beside me.

I looked to my side to see Jessica "So um... The winter dance is coming up and well... Will you go with me?"

I studied her for a second "I'm sorry I'm already going with someone."

Angela looked disappointed but still chipped up with a 'hope you have nice time'

I smiled at her and on my way to math Lauren popped up beside me and asked the same question getting the same reply.

"Who?"

"Classified information."

Lauren glared and walked away.

"Jazzi!"

"Hello Josh."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine!"

"Do you think Bella will go with me to the dance?"

"Of course! Who else would she go with?"

"Oh right! Haha!" Josh rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then walked away.

From a distance you might think Josh and I are the best of friends but we can't even talk unless were being random.

I sat in math and refused to look at Edward singing 'Barbie girl' in my head.

* * *

Bella sat with me during lunch but no one else.

"Jasper what happened to your face?"

"I ran into some other vampires."

Her mouth formed a soundless oh and the rest of lunch was an awkward silence.

* * *

After school I didn't go home I went to a coffee shop and called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward can you meet me in ten minuets?"

"Where?"

"The only coffee shop in town."

"I'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Take your time you've got ten minuets."

He chuckled and hung up then ran to meet me.

I just started sipping my coffee as Edward sat down.

"How did you get away from them?"

"I actually have to leave in ten minuets."

"Oh. Did you say sorry? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah everything's fine but I don't like that I'm unable to be with you unless I lie."

"Do you want us to... Be together? Like together, together?"

Edward nodded shyly and I turned bright red "Well OK then."

Edward took my hand holding it tightly.

"Your family will just have to understand. I'm sorry for what I did last night it's just I would go back to my family if I had the chance..."

"They are my family but... You are too."

I checked my watch "Oh you have to go."

"No I don't." he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

I pulled him up and kissed him lightly before he pulled something out of his bag and pushed it into my hands. It was the latest issue of my vogue!

I kissed him again well smiling and pulled him outside into my car.

"Where are we going?"

"SHOPPING!"

I tore out of the parking lot toward Seattle.

* * *

EDWARD~

I woke up with a huge smile on my face running toward my closet. Alice walked by.

"Wow Edward's never been so into clothes. Guess this explains the freak shopping trip yesterday."

I smirked. No one knew I had gone out with Jasper. I put on a blue T shirt with black skinny jeans and some purple converses.

I ran downstairs yelling at everyone to take their own cars. Esmé gave me the _look_ but I shrugged it off. I put on some purple sunglasses and a blue beanie and pulled out of out driveway going towards Jasper's house to pick him up.

Jasper was wearing the same thing as me in a different color. I smiled and kissed his cheek as we blasted one direction in our ears.

My whole family was standing open-mouthed as I drove by, windows down, Jasper's feet on the dash, and one direction playing loudly. I smiled at them and then I was gone.

* * *

I pulled up into the school parking lot and went around to open the door for Jasper.

We linked arms and looked around as we walked up to the doors.

"Everyone's staring."

Edward squeezed my hand and we walked into the doors.

**Poor Joshi! Caught Jasper in a bad mood! I couldn't split them up! Just couldn't! Comment for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I'm on Chapter seven. My keyboarding has improved so much over the course of this story... From like 20 WPM to 71 WPM. Haha... Now back to M! Oh and in this chapter A LOT of this half vampire stuff is totally from my imagination! (Sponge bob rainbow) **

Later~

Jasper~

I sat back in Edward's car enjoying the sunset behind us. Edward was driving to drop me of at my house then go back to his own house to lock himself in his room until tomorrow.

He pulled up and I pulled his face in close to my kissing him softly then pulling away and running into my house only to collapse on my bed.

I'm sleeping allot recently. I wonder what that's from... My thoughts trailed off as I fell into a deep sleep.

Edward~

"Esme?" I called out rather sheepishly as I entered the house. No one else was here.

"Yes Edward?" She responded appearing in front of me in seconds.

"I'm dating someone new and I was wondering if I could bring them home tomorrow?"

Esme smiled brightly "Yes of course! Bring them over for dinner I'll make it! I'm guessing they know about us?"

I nodded lightly.

"What food do they like?" Esme asked walking into the kitchen. I thought for a couple of minuets.

"Japanese." I said running up to my room.

~NEXT DAY~

I got up rather quickly putting on a plaid yellow shirt and some baggy jeans. I was at the door in seconds slipping on my DC's.

I tore down the road to Jasper's house slowly pulling into the driveway and walking inside.

"Jasper?" I called out and get no reply. I waited a little while then called out again... and again... and again. I was getting worried.

I walked upstairs to Jasper's room and knocked on the door. I got no reply so I pushed it open to find Jasper asleep on the floor.

"Jasper?" I shook him lightly. "Jazzy?" I pulled him into my lap seriously worried now.

"Jasper are you 0K? It's Edward? Jazz? Love?"

Jasper's eyes opened slowly blinking an excruciating twenty times.

"time s'it?" He asked groggy.

"20 till."

"oh... We gonna B'late? Sh'i ge'drezd now?" I pulled him up.

"Whatever you want love. Take your time."

"Thanx... I luves yew." He mumbled walking to the closet as I laughed. I lay back on his bed sighing. He came out of his bathroom wearing a red V-neck button sweater. I stared at him fr a while.

"Yew sees s0metin` yew'lih?"

I nodded and engulfed him in a hug carrying him downstairs.

"Hey, hey yew don't nee tret meh like chilh." I kissed his nose and set him in my car.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight? I told Esme I'm dating someone new and that I want to bring them over."

"sir... I guess."

"Are you 0K?"

Jasper thought for a long time becoming more coherent "I... I just don't know... I've been tried so much lately it's getting annoying..." Edward put his hand on mine and squeezed tightly.

"We can ask Carlisle about it if yu want..."

"That is if I'm even allowed in the front door." I mumbled and Edward pulled ver because we were at school. He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly then held our foreheads together.

Pretty much more than half f the school had been gone yesterday because hunting season just started or something. Even Bella and Josh had gone. THe Cullen's (except Edward) saw no point in going so they stayed home. This was the real day when people we know will see us together.

Edward broke away and opened the door for me. I stepped out and Edward took my hand like yesterday walking to first period. Bella popped up beside us and jumped int a long conversation about how she and Charlie ran into Josh and his brother well they were hunting. It took her a good twenty minuets to even realize Edward and I's clasped hands.

She stared at me for a few seconds then to Edward. "Your gay?" She asked directing her question at him.

Edward shrugged "I guess."

Bella jumped back int her conversatoin and yelled the last few things to me as she walked away.

Lunch to say the least was horror.

Edward and I were the first ones sitting at our table but we were soon joined by Belli, Angie, and Joshi.

I clapped my hands excitedly and jumped right int a conversation. "I'm going shopping next Thursday and Angela, Bella you should come with me."

"I would love to!" Bella squealed excitedly.

Angela looked a little sheepish having never gone shopping with me "I-i guess..."

I smiled and looked toward Josh "You should come to Joshi!" Josh nodded lightly smiling and I looked at Edward with huge eyes.

"Will you come Edward."

"No." He said and a looked down.

I threw my arms around his neck "Please!" I begged and he rolled his eyes. "I take that as a yes."

Another person sat down at our table. I looked up. It was Alice.

I glared daggers at her "JAsper can I talk to you in the hall?"

I looked to Edward but he wasn't even looking at me. I nodded slightly and she grabbed my arm pulling me to the doors.

Once we were out of earshot she jumped into a conversation about how she hates my guts but she guesses she can out put up with me if need be. I smiled widely then she punched me in the face. I groaned lightly. She explained again how she still hates my guts. I walked back to the lunchroom my eyes black.

I rubbed my temples as I sat down and leaned against Edward trying not to think of blood.

After school practically everyone knew I was VERY tense. I walked to Edwar'ds car without him because I didn't want to wait. I was standing in front of the door when a car pulling out of the parking lot rammed right into me. My legs were pinned between Tyler Crowley's car and Edward's I really didn't have any feeling in them at all.

**So practically a half vampire in this story is just a human who needs blood, heals super fast, isn't injured easily, and has vampire abilities. They can: Sleep, eat, get permanently injured, turn back into humans, and die more easily than normal vampires.**


	8. I'm posting a chapter on Christmas

**So... Writing a chapter on Christmas... How sad... **

Edward~

I walked out of school just in time to see Jasper get pinned to another car from about mid-thigh to his calves. I was the first one there screaming at Tyler to back up his car. I used several more profanities but those needn't be repeated.

Tyler backed up his car and I caught Jasper as he fell forward.

Angela had her phone out to call an ambulance. I stopped her.

"My house is closer. Carlisle's there." She nodded lightly and I picked the non-responsive Jasper up careful of his legs. I called out to Bella who was the closest one to us.

"Bella you've driven my car before right?" She nodded eyes wide. "Can you drive us there I should stay in the back with Jasper."

Bella got in the car as I threw her my keys. I Set Jasper on the back seats laying him down. Bella drove at like ninety miles per hour as I tried to get Jasper to wake up using all my medical training on him.

Bella stopped the car almost sending us flying. I was the first one out of the car with Jasper. Blood was pouring freely from the gashes on his legs. It took all my will power not to go into a frenzy. Even Bella was averting her eyes.

I carried him inside and lay him on the floor calling out frantically for Carlisle. He was down in a flash having smelt the blood. Carlisle immediately registered Bella looking her over but his attention pulled away from her as I drew him over to Jasper. A look of disgust crossed his face but he still got to work on Jasper because Carlisle never _ever_ turned a patient away. The others pulled up in Rosalie's car and Bella rushed outside to make sure they wouldn't come in.

I told Carlisle the story and he got to work right away. Regretfully as he started doing some surgical things I had to leave. Carlisle always had everything he would ever need for a major surgery here because Bella was always hurting herself.

* * *

Jasper~

I woke up in a large room that I slowly started to recognize as Edward's. I sat up but fell back down because of a pain in my chest.

I looked down. My legs had a blanket on them and a strange clear liquid pulsed into my body through a tube.

I slowly moved the blanket to see a full leg cast on my right leg and thigh to calf cast on my left. I stared at my legs for a while before I remembered flashed off a car coming towards me.

I squeezed my eyes tight then opened them again and pulled out the needle. I looked around for someway to get out of this bed.

I spotted a wheelchair on the left side off the bed. Right up against the bed. I scooted into it and winced as I moved my legs into the chair.

I wheeled myself out of the room wincing all the way. I had a killer pain in my back.

I got to the top of the stairs and sighed. I cleared my throat lightly and Esmé was right there lifting my up. She huffed at me.

"Jasper you gave us all a scare!" A surprised look crossed my face seeing as she was talking to me like she used to when we were kids.

I looked at her for a long time and she sighed "Well, Edward seems to like you so... I guess we should to." I smiled at her brightly as she carried me downstairs and lay me down on the super long couch next to Edward who was playing call of duty with Emmett.

After their round ended Edward kissed my forehead and handed me a controller. I played for like... three and a half minuets before I started failing and sighed dropping the controller. That's when Edward handed me three new issues of Vogue.

"Aw! I love you." I whispered and he smiled brightly.

Odd. Everyone's being a little too cheery.

I was sitting at the kitchen table my legs propped up on the chair next to me. I was shoving food into my mouth and smiling as I did so. People around me were just getting nicer and happier by the moment.

"Jasper?" Edward said wrapping his arms around.

"What is it?" I asked pressing my forehead against his.

He lifted me up "Carlisle and I have to talk to you.

He carried me to Carlisle's office and set me on his lap propping my legs up. Carlisle sat down and jumped into the story about my legs and that they broke and stuff. One thing got my attention though.

'Fractured spine'.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Well Jasper when Tyler's car hit you the force knocked you back into the side mirror on Edward's car fracturing your spine. Seeing as how you are a half vampire you can not recover from a fractured spine. Your legs will heal in three days due to vampire heeling but you can't ever walk again. Even if you are turned into a vampire."

I looked to Edward and he nodded slowly.

"We will keep you out of school for three days but as you can imagine when you return it will be in this chair."

I whispered to Edward that I wanted to go to my house to get my stuff and he swiftly picked me up carrying me to his car.

It was in Edward's car that I broke down.

* * *

I woke up to being jolted around be Edward. I guess I hadn't woken up again. Edward lifted me into the chair and pushed me towards the bathroom. I did what you could call my new daily routine.

I was carried downstairs and put in Edward's car wearing purple skinny jeans and a bright green shirt. I leaned against him as I popped my Katy Perry CD in.

No one knew about how serious it was. I think everyone just thought I had a broken bone and I was staying out of school for a while. People had tried to give Edward stuff to take to me but he refused telling them to just give it to me in three days.

I sighed as we pulled up to school sinking down in the seat as I pushed the door open. Edward set out the chair and lifted me into it.

I pushed myself up to the front of the school were there was a bunch of my friends standing at the front doors waiting for me.

Every single one of their mouths dropped to the ground. I looked down slightly away from them.

Bella was at me side in seconds "Jasper we missed you so much!" She said throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back very lightly as more people engulfed me in hugs and gushed about how they hoped I was going to be OK.

I smiled at all of them but was relieved when Edward pushed me away from them.

I slouched back into the chair and pushed myself into first period.

**Well... There you have it... Chapter eight... Woo...**


End file.
